VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = "Those who are 16-bit will soon grovel at the feet of the superior 32-bit." - |Highlights = * Arcade 2019 Skins * VFX Updates: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Master's Challenger Season 4 profileicon.png|Master's Challenger Season 4 Arcade Star profileicon.png|Arcade Star Golden Cup profileicon.png|Golden Cup Pixel Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Pixel Arcade Poro Corrupted Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Corrupted Arcade Poro Arcade Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Arcade Riven profileicon.png|Arcade Riven Arcade Sona profileicon.png|Arcade Sona Arcade Caitlyn profileicon.png|Arcade Caitlyn Arcade Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Arcade Kai'Sa Battle Boss Qiyana profileicon.png|Battle Boss Qiyana Battle Boss Yasuo profileicon.png|Battle Boss Yasuo Chroma Arcade Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Chroma Arcade Kai'Sa Chroma Battle Boss Qiyana profileicon.png|Chroma Battle Boss Qiyana Chroma Battle Boss Yasuo profileicon.png|Chroma Battle Boss Yasuo Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Teamfight Tactics Tier 1 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 1 Teamfight Tactics Tier 2 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 2 Teamfight Tactics Tier 3 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 3 Teamfight Tactics Tier 4 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 4 The following Emotes have been added to the store: Master's Challenger Season 4 Emote.png|Master's Challenger Season 4 K.O. Emote.png|K.O. Game Over Emote.png|Game Over Animated D'Pengu Emote.png|Animated D'Pengu The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Pixel Arcade Poro Ward.png|Pixel Arcade Poro Ward League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Now scales with . ** Tentacles are longer put on if Illaoi or a Vessel are not within 2000 units. ** Range of enemies to gain vision of tentacles reduced to 1000 units from 1400. ** Disabled tentacle duration reduced to 30 seconds from 60. ** Enemy champions no longer globally gain vision of tentacles that are slamming. ** Tentacles can no longer be stopped from attacking. If they're killed or they have to during the slam, they will instead die after finishing the slam. ** Tentacles can no longer damage or attack units if Illaoi's dead. ** No longer has a static cooldown of seconds. ** Now uses a 2 charge system with a recharge time of seconds. * ** Now has a minimum base damage of , that can be applied on . * ** Spirit duration is no longer reduced by seconds each time the target damages Illaoi with basic attacks, by 1 second with single target spells and by seconds with area of effect ones. ** Spirit duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. ** Vessel duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Tentacle automatic attack cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 seconds at all levels. ** Target range increased to 1050 units from 950. * ** Maximum tentacle summons increased to 6 from 5. ; * General ** New visual effects. ** now leaves an impact crater. * ** Malphite's size now scales with armor, capped at about 700 total armor. * ** Slow strength increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Malphite gains % bonus movement speed instead if movement speed stolen is lower than bonus movement speed gained. ** Missile now spawns from his right arm rather than from behind him. * (Reworked W) ** Renamed Thunderclap from Brutal Strikes. ** Malphite's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage on-hit. Additionally, for 5 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks also deal physical damage in a cone to units behind his target. ** Thunderclap resets Malphite's basic attack timer. ** For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 25. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Tooltip now notes it works on large monsters. ; * ** No longer stores of the damage he takes from enemy champions as Grey Health on his , up to 80 , with an upper cap of . If unseen he no longer rapidly consumes his Grey Health to for the same amount. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Stab attack damage reduced to 100% from 115%. ** No longer deals AoE damage. Now only damages the nearest enemy, prioritizing champions. ** The stab no longer deals 30% damage to minions and monsters beyond the closest. * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Now stores % of damage he takes from enemy champions as Grey Health on his , up to 80 , with an upper cap of . If unseen he rapidly consumes his Grey Health to for the same amount. * ** No longer deals damage to non-champions. ; * General ** Starting at level 16, all abilities can gain a 6th rank. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. ** Movement speed duration increased to seconds from . * ** Cone base damage increased to from . ** Magic damage per second increased to from . ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. Items ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . Upcoming Champions ; * ** Now grants bonus movement speed while inside the ring rather than just away from champions. ** Bonus movement speed duration with Swinging Kama increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Swinging Kama bonus movement speed changed to all directions rather than just towards champions. ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 40% at all levels from . ** Energy restore increased to 20 at all levels from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** No longer deals 33% bonus damage to minions and monsters at rank 5. ** Energy cost increased to from . * ** Cooldown changed to 20 seconds at all ranks from . ** Energy restore increased to 100 at all ranks from . ** Duration is no longer extended by 2 seconds if Akali breaks and re-enters stealth. * ** Shuriken base damage reduced to from . ** Shuriken AD ratio increased to from . ** Shuriken damage now scales with . ** Dash base damage reduced to from . ** Dash AD ratio changed to from . ** Dash damage now scales with . ** Energy cost increased to 60 from 30. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** First dash is now a unit-targeted dash instead of a direction-targeted dash. Now only damages one enemy, instead of all enemies hit. ** First dash range increased to 875 units from 575. ** First dash base damage reduced from . ** Second dash base damage reduced from . ** Second dash AP ratio increased to from . ** Recast timer reduced to 1 second from seconds. ; * ** No longer stores up to 5 to empower . ** Enemies who have had a ripped from them have their magic resistance reduced by 15% for 4 seconds. Damaging an enemy refreshes the duration. * ** Now drains all targets within the radius. ** Minion and monster damage reduction increased to 90% from 80%. ** Healing threshold increased to health}} from health}}. * ** No longer deals magic damage per up to a maximum of . ** Now deals magic damage. ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 95 from 85. ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 58. * ** Damage to minions who aren't his primary target increased to 50% from 30%. * ** Detonation base damage increased to from . ** Detonation AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cast range to 325 units from 400. ** Base damage increased to from . * ** No longer shields for for 2 seconds if he hits an enemy champion or monster. ** Missile speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ** Dash speed increased to 1950 from 1800. ** Knockup duration reduced to seconds from . ** Can no longer cast while Abduct's missile is in flight. * ** On-target cooldown increased to % of target's ultimate cooldown from 200% at all ranks. ** Minimum enemy ultimate cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 20. ** Cast range reduced to 950 units from 1050. ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes . Invisibility lasts until he casts a damaging ability, receives non-periodic damage from a champion or moves more than units. Movement within a brush is not counted. ** While invisible, Teemo's sight range is increased by 25%. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** Guerrilla Warfare's cooldown refreshes twice as fast while in a brush. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . Bots * removed. Game Modes *Teamfight Tactics Teamfight tactics Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT and Star Guardian. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New non-traditional champion. New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChampion Roadmap: April 2019 # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChoose a Champion Update Voting Results! # - Visual and Gameplay Update Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes